King of Wolves
by TomBydand
Summary: the alpha pack is here and trying to dispose of our pack. but will the arival of a mysterious new arrival be a help or hinderence and why does he look like stiles? (rated t for occasional gore)


**so, please don't kill me. this is an experiment, i've never actually watched teenwolf. just cast interviews and clips and fanvid's and fanfic. and i thought "hey lets see if i can write a fic for it in just that alone." **

**so this is sterek, its not in here alot but it is there, in this fic scot has been made a partial alpha, he and alison are a pack of two so he isnt as much of an alpha as derek. **

**i hope this is good enough, **

* * *

King of wolves.

Derek stood still, the man stood across from him had just killed one of the alpha pack as if he were flicking at a bothersome fly, and now he was stood looking back at Derek. "Good evening." He had an odd accent, Scandinavian but with a British accent.

"Who are you" Derek growled out making sure he was ready to attack. His eyes flashed red and his claws elongated. The man just chucked. "Oh that is impressive I can see why they wanted to test you so hard. Why they wanted you gone. I'm a friend, for now."

Derek sniffed and furrowed his brow when he couldn't sense anything, the man had no scent he could be seen, but he could not be smelt or heard, which was the other thing that was making the alpha uneasy. A feeling he was not used to. The man had appeared out of nowhere with out any sound. "Tell me who you are!" Derek shouted loosing his patience, the change was instant the mans eyes went silver and he shifted into a similar state to Derek. "Show some respect little alpha I out rank you!"

Derek looked to the side where stiles had just appeared holding onto a hurt Scott. He bowed his head and descended onto one knee. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a myth told to werewolf kids to keep us scared, no one has seen of heard from your family for a century." The man smiled shifting back to a human state.

"That's quite alright, but for future reference we do still exist we do still act outside of the council and we have been heard from, by a select few." Derek tried to ignore the slight twitch the new arrivals eyes made towards stiles. He stood up still with his head bowed.

"Of course, sire." Derek muttered before he turned his attention to stiles and Scott noticing that the others were near by if not visible so he spoke up.

"There was a story, my parents used to tell me. A story of the first wolfs, there were thirteen of them. They used their heightened abilities to gain wealth and riches. With out being noticed. Twelve made up the council, but they knew there would be those who ignored the rules set out by them so they elected the role of king to the thirteenth wolf. A king of wolves. More powerful than any other werewolves out there. The king found his mate and they gained an heir. The royal family are unparalleled in their strength and might, they can endure more, and inflict death swifter than any, you wonder if hunters have a boogieman, they do its called the wolf royals. This," he motioned at the man. "Appears to be the prince. He out ranks all alphas, he out ranks the council."

The prince nodded, stepping out into the moonlight. "I'm the twelfth child of the king. I got bored of doing nothing, and I got wind of what was happening here, and it seamed more interesting than hunting hunters." He shot Allison a look. "I'm not here to take over though, Derek you are a new alpha, I am here to help but only if you want me to. This is your turf you call the shots. The alpha pack, it should not have come, the order was expressly given that a foreign alpha would come to test you when you least expected it but after you had had a little more time. But they did not like the news that among your pack you have a hunter, a witch and a human. That you have been training up one of your pack to be an alpha of his own pack. They don't like you Derek you are unpredictable and iritic. They find that dangerous I find it curious." He smiled. And walked closer to Derek laying a hand on the alpha's shoulder Derek felt a tremor in the air then heard a voice in his head. "_Young Mr Stilinski must stay human._" It was a direct order. The man waved at them all and headed back into the dark, everyone started talking over each other but Derek's eyes settled on stiles, had he seen it? Was he close enough to notice? Derek looked back to where the prince had disappeared, the young prince, who looked remarkably similar to stiles up close.

1

It had been three days since the wolf prince arrived and disappeared again, the pack were all on edge wanting to know where he had gone, if and when he would be back, stiles however was excitedly researching into any vague mentions of wolf royalty in various myths and legends. He was having a great time. He was so engrossed in his research that it took him a moment to realise he wasn't alone. "fortes, I'm assuming that's you, and I'm sure wolfs bane would just tickle you like itching powder but I have various strains of it stashed around this house so either tell me why you are lurking in a 17 year olds room or leave, sire." the wolf prince smiled, he hadn't said his name to anyone since he arrived in the states, his passport for understandable reasons was under a different name.

"What makes you think that's my name? Is that even a name?" he said as he moved further into the room without a sound. Stiles spun round in his chair changing directions at the last moment coming round to face where the prince was stood. "My mother when she was dying, wrote a diary to me, things she noticed, things she never got round to telling me. Things she didn't want me to read until I reached certain ages, certain milestones, it even has a speech she." He paused taking a breath, the book. It contained a speech his mother had written to be read out at his graduation and one to be read out at his wedding. "In it she never spoke of her family, never made it clear why. I don't think she ever even told dad, but she did mention one relative, she was from a large family I know, I knew that much, she was eighteen when her youngest brother was born, she named him. She wrote about him how she kept in touch as he grew up even if she didn't speak to anyone else, she wrote that she was proud of the man he was becoming, proud that he was living up to his name as she knew I would one day."

The prince rested against the paper strewn desk. "And you're telling me this because?" stiles stood up and pulled out his own passport. He turned it so the prince could see his full name.

"Gemin Fortes Stilinski named after my youngest uncle, you are older than me, and you sound different." He prodded at the wolf prince. "You have a weird scar that starts on your neck and disappears else where. But your eyes when not wolfed out are exactly like mine. Your bone structure is incredibly similar. It is obvious up close that we are related, and considering the only one of my mother's relatives who knows where she ended up is her youngest brother, its pretty obvious who you are uncle dear." The wolf prince growled and then suddenly burst out laughing. Stiles was left standing wondering what exactly just happened.

Fortes smiled and it was like looking into a mirror for stiles. "Your mother in her last letter mentioned you, mentioned her hyperactive kid who never shut up, never backed down, and if one was patient, they would eventually realise that the entire time he was talking he was collecting information, usually so he could ask more questions. She was so grateful for you nephew. She called you her gift. In her last letter she asked me to keep the family away from you, she knew if your true heritage got out in Europe at the wrong time then, well everyone would want you, and not all of them would ask." The prince rubbed the scar on the back of his neck. "My grand father, is not a nice man, my father, he is a traditional kind of man. Mother is less strict, but it's important you understand something, our family have held the royal title for a long time"

"How long?"

"Since before Jesus. A while before him in fact. In all that time we have had quadruplets born, we have had children not born a wolf but growing into it, only once in all those thousands of years did we have an actual human child, your mother. Grandfather, wonderful man that he is decided she was cursed and should be killed. Our parents tried to stall, tried everything to make her a wolf, none of it worked. Grand father set out to kill her but our mother, she, well she banished her. My sister ran, all the way to America, to her mate. It was only after I realised the truth. She was special, Immune to the bite, strong, stronger than most. She could sense other supernatural's she could, on full moons when we would all let our wolfs take over, your mother would just walk right through us with out fear, even in our deepest bloodlust and need to hunt she would be spared even if she had no recognisable scent."

Stiles nodded. "Would that be why you told Derek I have to stay human? You believe me to be like her? If she was so strong then, why did, why did she" the prince moved quickly and scooped the teen into a hug. "When my grand father dies I'll be the first to throw a party. He knew his son would never willingly kill one of his children, so he pretended to have found a possible way to heal her, our parents were so desperate they agreed to it, he had her bombarded with radiation. He see's humanity as a cancer." Stiles was a little horrified at the huff of laughter that escaped him at the irony. "It left her, weakened."  
Stiles felt a shudder of rage course through him, "why the hell is this monstrous man still alive? We has someone like that round here, you'll notice he's been taken care of." The prince stepped back at the force of the words and moved to the other side of the room. "One can not simply kill a member of our family, especially a former king. If grand father is killed by one of us it would start a war. A world wide war, with werewolf against were wolf and humanity reduced to cannon fodder. Father has him imprisoned in a tower, the walls and bars are laced with wolfs bane among other things my grandfather is dying of old age, slowly, very slowly. It is the least he deserves after what he did to his granddaughter, to your mother. Father is busy establishing himself. All my other siblings will have a place in his court or as a representative of his around Europe and Asia."

The prince narrowed his eyes and then went to leave knowing he had said too much. "Ah, but not you, the son who is far too much like the daughter he lost. So you want to have your own realm. That's the real reason you are leaving Derek and the pack alone isn't it, because you have your sights set a little higher, you don't want beacon hills you want America." The prince flitted over to stiles crowding his space.

"Not yet, you will not tell anyone of this or nephew or not I will make your life difficult." His eyes flashed and stiles didn't flinch like most instead he thrust a finger into his uncle's chest and growled. "According to custom any legitimate child of the elder sibling out ranks any of the parent's younger children. You might be a werewolf, a very impressive one but you are still just a little prince who is out ranked by me, so I will consider letting you have America in the future but it will happen if and when I decide it does and it will happen on my terms, uncle." The prince bowed his head.

"Ah you found that part of royal law then. Right, well. As long as we have an understanding. Stick with alpha hale, his presence protects you from the rest of the world, America, from the rest of our family." The wolf prince smiled and then took a running jump out the window landing with perfect balance and grace, he wondered off the sunlight flaring and then he was gone. Stiles took out his phone and pressed speed dial.

"Derek, the prince was just here, we had a chat and I think a pack meeting is in order." He hung up not wanting to hear any of Derek's threats or about how he wasn't the alpha and didn't give the orders, because as it turned out, he was the most powerful human in America, and that thought scared him.

2.

The pack was all settled around the library of the newly refurbished hale mansion. Derek had been holding onto the crumbling remains of his old life for as long as he could but now he had a growing pack he had decided he needed somewhere solid for them to meet and crash when needed. He fought a smile as he thought of the other new additions to the house. The underground training gym nicknamed the danger room by stiles. And the medical bay that had gradually been filled with the equipment needed to heal wounds inflicted by wolfs bane and any minor damage done to the human members. Any outsider visiting the house would never know they were there, because even if they went in the basement they wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary, only if they looked in the store cupboard closely would they find the hidden door down to the second level basement. Scott was sending worried glances across at his best friend while Isaac, Boyd and Erica huddled together by the piano, Lydia and Jackson sat on one of the leather arm chairs and Danny stood off to the side looking mildly confused, he was only a recent addition to the pack and was still trying to find his place. Derek was glaring at where stiles had just come in.

"Well?" that was the only word the alpha said, choosing to convey the rest of the sentence in a well placed glare. "Well. I'm still trying to work through what he told me. But bottom line, he is here to help you get rid of your problem, the alpha pack are not supposed to be here. A European one was supposed to be sent further along the line, its part of their rules, they send Americans to test new European alphas and vice versa. Also, I finally know why my mother died, and why dad never spoke of her family. She was exposed to harmful radiation by her grand father in the hopes it would kill her. But she lived long enough to have a kid and watch that kid grow, until, well you all know what happened. I was named after my uncle. No I'm not going to tell you my first name only my middle one. Fortes." The hyper teen's eyes settled on Lydia who supplied the word. "Valiant"

"Correct, cookie for you. The wolf prince is called fortes, he is the youngest and he doesn't like the way things are over in Europe, so he has come here to start again. Derek he doesn't want your pack, but he does want your help once this is over establishing a pack of his own." Derek nodded sensing that stiles wasn't going to say anything else, after a short silence he spoke.

"So you are the human nephew of the prince of wolves? Your mother presumably was a human born princess of wolves, which would have made her stronger. Something you never knew but now you do you realise, finally that you are the most important part of this pack?" it wasn't exactly a question and the indignant squawk that came form Jackson sowed that not everyone agreed with the alpha so stiles took a deep breath and threw the pencil he had been holding. It shot across the room and sliced straight through Jackson's shoulder imbedding itself in a book. "I have all the strength of my uncle, and apparently with training will have heightened reflexes, I am, I guess you could say I am a human wolf, I don't have the level of healing, or the claws and canines, but I am strong and durable and apparently immune to the supernatural." He shot Derek a glance knowing that the alpha would have gotten the hidden hint, Lydia. She too was immune to supernatural, was she like stiles? The child of a powerful wolf, or even grandchild? They didn't know they probably never would.

"I don't know where he disappears to, but the next time we have a problem we, can count on my, um, uncle, to help us." Scott spoke up for the first time.

"I don't think that's ever going to sound normal." Stiles laughed.

"Dude! I know! Its, even by our standards it's not normal." Scott laughed and then froze his eyes glued to the other side of the library. "Um, stiles, your uncle's here." He pointed towards the door where the wolf prince was leant casually against the door.

"Oh don't mind me. I just thought I'd inform alpha hale that I have tracked the alpha pack's location. I'm not allowed to initiate any fighting, my sister is the, enforcer, but I can accidentally lead the Logan pack to them and if I'm hit first then I'd have no choice but to defend my royal person. Oh nephew, the same rule doesn't apply to you. You can kill and maim anyone you feel like harming any time you like." The prince said it all cheerfully bouncing on the balls of his feet much like his nephew when he'd forgotten to take his pills. Stiles tried not to choke on air at the thought. "Um, what If I'm happier researching and uh, leaving the fighting to someone else?"

To everyone's surprise it was Derek who answered. "Then that would be an awful waste of your grace in battle." As soon as the words were out of his mouth his eyes widened before flooding red and his face settled into a scowl challenging any of his pack to call him out on what he'd just said. He was actually thankful when Fortes spoke again. "your research has always been this pack's greatest weapon, now that you are away of your true potential, alpha hale is right, you will posses a grace in battle, that none other than me have." From anyone else it would have sounded cocky, arrogant, but from Fortes? Well they had already witnessed what he was capable of. Derek rubbed a hand through his hair before letting out a rumbling growl. "Ok sire, you are in the jeep with stiles and I, the rest of you follow in" "the wolf mobile!" "Stiles that is NOT what we are calling it, ever." Stiles shrugged and walked out the library, Derek was certain he heard the words 'don't be such a sourwolf' but chose to ignore it instead he followed the prince and stiles out of the house to the newly constructed garage.

The garage had been built large enough to hold four cars, plus motorbikes and had a work bench with the tools needed to keep the vehicles running. Stiles walked over to the side and slid a seemingly solid section of wall to reveal a hidden compartment filled with various cross bows arrow, knifes and guns. As well as a simple black case. It was the case he picked up as well as two knifes. The prince looked at the car's in the garage, the first was a slightly beaten faded blue jeep the second was a sleek camero, the third was instantly recognisable as the 'wolfmobile' it was a campervan, but was matt black with tinted glass that Fortes strongly suspected was bullet/shatterproof. The wheels resembled that of a tractor not a regular car and would probably stand against most problems, the vehicle looked faded and dated at first glance but if you looked properly it was more of a tank, or ATV than a car. "That is an impressive array of vehicles and munitions you have there hale." He said sarcasm dripping through.

"The sheriff personally signed the permits, I'm breaking no laws, well none of the important ones." Stiles chuckled at Derek's response before pressing a hand against the alpha's back and ushering him towards the wheel. "Uncle Fortes, you get in the front with sourwolf, I'm going to sit in the back and get changed."

Derek glanced in his rear view mirror at stiles "changed into what?"

"You'll see soon enough just keep your eyes on the road and let the prince guide you."

"Yes your majesty" stiles spluttered with indignation at the use of the honorific.

"Don't ever call me that again, now drive!" Derek put his foot down and the jeep jumped forward with a speed that suggested it didn't have the regular jeep engine in. occasionally Fortes would give directions and the jeep would sway as it took a sharp corner. The van followed behind. The prince was carefully tearing off strips of cloth from his coat and clutching them in his hands. It was a little while later when he told Derek to stop the car.

"we go on foot from here, get each of your pack to tie one of these strips of cloth on their arm, my family doesn't have a scent well we do but even alpha's can't recognise it. It will dull your own scents enough for an element of surprise, also" he paused and turned to look at stiles, who was now dressed like a modern-day knight in shining armour. "They won't expect the wolf knight here. They only know talkative rambling stiles they haven't met the duke, are you?" stiles nodded,

"I'm focussed, you were right now I know why I have excess energy its easier to displace, I think, I think its only temporary, I don't know how long I'll have natural control of my adhd." Derek nodded at that, they'd have to act quickly.

"Sire, stiles tells me you have larger aims here, if you allow stiles, me or Scott to kill their prime alpha then I think we may be able to help you." Fortes nodded before he was gone in a blink of an eye. Stiles nodded and slipped his helmet on, he looked like batman, but with out the cape and bat ears, the helmet was streamline and had a wolf etched into the side he moved quickly in it, and Derek found himself grateful that stiles wasn't a werewolf and know what Derek was feeling at that moment. The rest of the pack lied up next to Derek and at the slightest of nods from their alpha they all split off and headed into the woods surrounding the abandoned farm.

3.

Erica could see stiles moving through the tree's towards the stone outbuildings. She had to admit this new stiles was an improvement, he made a good batman, she thought to herself smiling as Boyd launched himself up into a tree. And started going from tree to tree. It had been agreed that Boyd Scott and Isaac would infiltrate from the top while the rest of them entered from all directions, Danny nodded across to Allison as they reached the door and knocked. "Knock knock, grandma, little red is here" he shouted and then stepped back clutching his baseball bat. He saw Jackson to the side of the door and got ready to run.

The door swung open with such force it broke off its hinges and Danny started to run not paying attention to who or what was chasing him. He felt someone make a grab for him and twisted out of their grip. "A human! And not even one of the established ones, pathetic" Danny was terrified, but hoped his backup was close at hand, if this was his last few moments he was at least going to go out with dignity. "I'd say pathetic is chasing after the weakest link, but then I suppose that's what bullies do." He smiled and prepared for the claw that was headed his way but then the alpha's head snapped to the side and Jackson was standing there with blood on his hand. "Don't antagonise them Danny."

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Good idea just make sure you don't puke on me." With that his friend was running back towards what Danny was certain had been a far more intact house earlier. But now there were holes in the roof and walls, smashed windows and no doors.

Boyd Isaac and Scott crept along the roof and waited for the signal as Danny knocked drawing attention they prepared to break into the top floor as the door was ripped open they slipped in and headed for the stairs taking care to make as little noise as possible they heard the other doors open, heard Lydia and Allison's bullets and arrows smash windows presumably creating confusion. Derek was nearly entirely wolfed out his clothes still in tatters and his innate Derek-ness setting him apart, the alpha pack was larger than they expected. Scott dodged a claw as four wolfs pushed Derek out a hole in the wall. "Scott! Out side! That was their leader and inner circle." Scott followed the voice of the wolf prince and did as he'd been told launching himself through the gap.

"aww little beta wants to play" one of the alphas growled as they shot forward and grabbed Scott lifting him off the ground, he heard an arrow being fired, his eyes widening when it embedded itself in the clawed hand only Allison would have been able to make that shot. He growled straightening up allowing the flecks of red to mingle with his golden eyes. "I was an omega, then I found my mate." he smiled letting his claws and canines lengthen "I'm an alpha of one. But still, alpha enough" he spun round reading his enemies movements. He slashed out and moved back, he wasn't as strong as powerful but he was quick and agile. It wasn't long before he won the fight and turned in time to see the alpha prime beating Derek in a fight they were evenly matched but Delucian was the more experienced of the two, and had two other alphas helping him. Scott searched for fortes but couldn't see him, it was then that he saw the black clad knight that was stiles running up behind the three attacking alphas and throw a wolfs bane dipped knife into one of their throats. Derek spun round and used the distraction to take out the other. Now it was just Delucian left. Stiles stepped forward to challenge him

"You dare challenge me? You are apathetic waste of space and a disappointment to your kind. I'm insulted." Stiles smiled and shifted from foot to foot. Before replying.

"Out of curiosity, seeing as you'll probably kill me soon, what is my scent? Werewolves are constantly talking about people smelling, and having a scent. I'm just curious."

Delucian cocked his head to the side contemplating the question. Derek chuckled when he saw the bored expression turn to one of confusion. "You don't have a scent, why don't you have a scent? Everything and every one has a scent."

Stiles pointed at fortes. "Does he?" again the alpha prime tried to sniff out the scent but couldn't. "He doesn't does he." Stiles continued straightening up. "Because he is a wolf prince, so if everything and everyone has a scent except for wolf royalty and the council then that would logically make me, one or the other." It was clear to everyone the moment the enemy realised what was happening, how deep in trouble he was, the moment he realised how alike fortes and stiles looked despite slight differences. He looked from one to the other repeatedly announcing that it was impossible.

"Improbable yes, there have only been two incidents of a wolf royal being born human, my mother and me. But, its not the case, I still have a wolf, but he is not the dominant aspect of my soul. But I can hear his whispers and I'm sure you know what he is telling me to do."

"It matters not, you are still only human and I am far stronger than…" Delucian never finished his sentence as stiles had launched himself forward producing two serrated daggers shaped like teeth and plunged them into his neck, the teen closed his eyes and twisted the alpha prime slumped to the ground dead and the pack all gasped at the suddenness of the change, all except fortes who smiled, it was a small subtle smile but a smile none the less. When stiles opened his eyes the blood was already turning dark and it was because of this that everyone saw his eyes glowing red and silver. "Uncle, you lied to me." He said turning those haunting eyes at fortes,

"It was necessary. I could not have my nephew ranked below others."

"I never was!"

"I could not take the chance!"

"You are just as bad as the others, you won't have America uncle. It belongs to me."

"You dare challenge your elder!"

"You dare challenge your duke!"

Silence followed the interaction. The pack trying to work out what was going on. Derek eventually spoke up.

"we each killed a member of the alpha pack, we are all alpha's now, but fortes made sure it was stiles who killed their leader, he now is the alpha prime, he is still mostly human, but he is, he's perfect, he is better than both humanity and werewolves. He out ranks us all and we must serve him. Whether he wants it or not. Fortes, you have made an error." The prince looked disdainfully at Derek. But stiles chuckled.

"oh, right yes, I had a conversation with Derek, before all this, I'm his mate but he was waiting until I was older, or more powerful, I believe us claiming each other would make us both more powerful. Uncle, your plan had good points, America has been at the mercy of distant and detached parliament and monarchy too long, but it will not be you to change that, it will be me, and you, as punishment, you shall help me and my pack achieve it." Fortes went to say something but Lydia cut in.

"I'm smart, if you create the right connections for me we could easily place me in an office of importance, you could build up your pack and your web of influence, with a bit of hard work you could place someone in most infrastructures, you'd gain America with out it ever knowing alpha Stilinski." Fortes growled and was surprised when he got an answering growl from his nephew.

"You lied to me uncle, you wanted me to be your pet monster, well congratulations Dr Frankenstein, you just created your better. Now shut up and fall in line, or leave me and my pack be." With that he stepped over Delucian's dead body and walked off into the trees blood dripping from his knifes as his pack slowly followed, the wolves eyes all glowing red as they followed their new king.

* * *

**so, its short. what do you think? was it ok? sorry if it wasnt :(**

**also, i may make a sequal eventually which would concern them trying to take over america like an underground civilisation. **

**review? please? **


End file.
